prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Marble Screw
is Cure Black and Cure White's most used attack through the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. It is one of the few ways to destroy the objects posessed by the Zakenna, so it can commonly be named a finisher. Black and White can only use this attack when they are together. Depending on the girls' feelings, the attack might be stronger or weaker, or not usable at all. Description The first the duo has to do, is to hold hands. Both of them raise their hands to call forth black and white thunder. After they have called them, black and white lightning is shot down on their palms. As the thunder goes into the girls' hands and White and Black give out their chants, they take the hands down. They then tighten their hands, and they shout out the name. Their hands reach out toward the enemy, and the black and white lighting is shot out, spiraling around each other before hitting the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White:ホワイトサンダー Cure White: プリキュアの美しき魂が！ Cure Black: 邪悪な心を打ち 砕く！ Both: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー！！ Romanization Cure Black: Burakku Sandaa! Cure White: Howaito Sandaa! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashii ga... Cure Black: ...Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Both: Purikyua Maaburusukuryuu! Translation Cure Black: "Black thunder!" Cure White: "White thunder! Cure White: "Our beautiful souls... Cure Black: "...Shall crush your evil heart!" Both: "Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" English Dub Cure Black: "Black thunder!" Cure White:"White thunder! Cure White: "We step out the darkness and we summon the light!" Cure Black:"We join together to set things right! Both: "Pretty Cure Marble Twister!" Marble Screw Max is Cure Black and Cure White's most used attack through Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and the upgraded version of Marble Screw. They got it thanks to the power they were granted after saving the worlds from the Dark King in the previous season. The difference from the previous version is that after reaching out toward the enemy, sparks are coming from their palms before they take their hands back, shout "Max!" and then reach out the arms once again to release a much stronger beam of electricity. This attack is much stronger than the ordinary attack used in Futari wa Pretty Cure, strong enough to puzzle Black and White after its first use. Marble Screw Max Incantation Japanese Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ...邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Both: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー Both: ...マックス！ Romanization Cure Black: Burakku Sandaa! Cure White: Howaito Sandaa! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashii ga... Cure Black: ...Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Both: Purikyua Maaburu Sukuruu... Both: ...Makkusu!! Translation Cure Black:"Black thunder!" Cure White:"White thunder!" Cure White:"Our beautiful souls..." Cure Black:"...Shall crush your evil heart!" Both:"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" Both: "...Max!" Marble Screw Max Sparkle Marble Screw Max Spark is Cure Black and Cure White's upgraded attack from Marble Screw Max, the ultimate version of Marble Screw. Fans have considered it Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart's version of Rainbow Storm from Futari wa Pretty Cure. Cure Black and Cure White can only use this attack when they are together and are equipped with the Sparkle Bracelets. The attack is then performed as with Marble Screw Max, except that the Sparkle Bracelets cracks out sparks of their colors when they add in "Sparkle!". The white in the shot is then turned into a rainbow beam, which is so strong that it pushes the girls backward, encloses the enemy in the beam, and makes an immense explosion. Marble Screw Max Sparkle Incantation Japanese Cure White: '私たちの目の舞に...希望 '''Cure Black: '私たちの手の中に...希望の力を '''Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が Cure Black: ...邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Both: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Both: ...マックス！ Both: ...スパークル！ Romanization Cure White: Watashi-tachi no me no mai ni... kibou. Cure Black: Watashi-tachi no te no naka ni... kibou no chikara wo. Cure Black: Burakku Sandaa! Cure White: Howaito Sandaa! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiku tamashii ga... Cure Black: ...Jaaku no kokoro wo uchikumaku! Both: Purikyua Maburu Sukuruu... Both: ...Makusu! Both: ...Supaakuru! Transliteration Cure White:"Before our eyes... Hope." Cure Black:"Into our hands... The Power of Hope." Cure Black:"Black thunder!" Cure White:"White thunder!" Cure White:"Our beautiful souls..." Cure Black:"...Shall crush your evil heart!" Both:"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" Both:"...Max!" Both: "...Sparkle!" Video Trivia *This is the first attack to appear in the Pretty Cure franchise. Gallery Black.White.Marble.Game.PNG|Cure Black and Cure White perform Marble Screw on a Video Game Doing the Marble Screw on episode 9.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw on the episode 9 Marble Screw with the help of the jewels.jpg|Marble Screw with the help of the jewels Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw Doing the Marble Screw with Poisony hair.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw with Poisony hair Marble Screw with the Queen's help.jpg|Marble Screw with the Queen's help Cool Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Cool Black doing the Marble Screw in episode 35 Doin the Marble Screw in episode 39.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw in episode 39 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure attacks Category:Attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart attacks Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart